Vinylidene chloride polymers are typically prepared by a radical polymerization process; see for instance Ullmann's Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry. Poly(vinylidene chloride). Edited by WILEY. Weinheim: Wiley VCH-Verlag, 2005.
Over the past decade, various controlled radical polymerization techniques have been developed. Among these reversible addition-fragmentation chain transfer (RAFT) and macromolecular design via inter-exchange of xanthate (MADIX) have provided an advantageous route to so-called living polymerization processes, see for instance PERRIER, S., et al. Macromolecular design via Reversible Addition-Fragmentation Chain Transfer (RAFT)/Xanthates (MADIX) polymerization. J. Polym. Sci.: Part A: Polym. Chem. 2005, vol. 43, p. 5347-5393.
The use of RAFT or MADIX controlled radical polymerization agents, hereinafter referred to as “RAFT/MADIX agents”, has been disclosed for instance WO 98/058974 A (RHODIA CHIMIE) Dec. 30, 1998 and WO 98/01478 A (E.I. DUPONT DE NEMOURS AND COMMONWEALTH SCIENTIFIC AND INDUSTRIAL RESEARCH ORGANIZATION) Jan. 15, 1998 1998.
The use of a RAFT agent in the preparation of polymer encapsulated solid particulates has been disclosed for instance in WO 2006/037161 A (THE UNIVERSITY OF SYDNEY) Apr. 13, 2006 which however does not disclose the preparation of composites comprising a vinylidene chloride polymer.
BEIJA, J. D., et al. RAFT/MADIX polymers for the preparation of polymer inorganic nanohybrids. Progress in Polymer Science. 2011, vol. 36, p. 845-886. also discloses the preparation of polymer/inorganic nanohybrids using RAFT/MADIX controlled radical polymerization, nanohybrids wherein the polymer is a vinylidene chloride polymer are however not disclosed.